An integrated circuit (IC) package generally includes, among others, a substrate, a die placed on the substrate and a heat spreader placed over the die to dissipate heat from the IC package. The die is generally coupled to the substrate through wires or solder bumps. Signals from the integrated circuit die may then travel through the wires or solder bumps to the substrate.
Generally, an IC package may include more than one die. As different types of devices may cater to different types of applications, more dies may be required in some devices to meet the requirements of high performance applications. Accordingly, to obtain better performance and higher density, multiple dies may be stacked on top of each other in an IC package.
However, as more dies are placed in an IC package, more heat may be generated by the numerous dies in the package. Therefore, efficient heat dissipation is generally required in a multi-die package as excessive heat may adversely affect the overall performance and reliability of the device.
Generally, to dissipate heat from a multi-die package with multiple dies stacked on top of each other, a heat spreader or heat sink is generally placed on the top-most die. Thus, heat generated by the numerous dies in the package may be dissipated only through the heat spreader on the top and the substrate at the bottom of the stacked dies.
Such IC package structures may not be able to dissipate heat efficiently when increasingly more dies are stacked within the IC package. In general, the middle die, or dies, located at the center of the die stack, may be substantially hotter than the top and bottom dies. In some instances, the middle die may be tens of degrees hotter than the top-most die, due to the relative distance between the middle die and the heat spreader on the top-most die.